Brother's Choice
by Lily Astrania
Summary: Spin-off of Candace Marie's DD-Universe While the Jedi fight the empire in the last part of the trilogy, Choice of the Chosen, in BC the Focus is on the non-Force-sensitive members of the Rebellion, like the Default clone Narra and her journey to discover the secret behind the Mutant-soldiers the Rebellion is fighting recently. Explanation of DD-Universe inside.


**I am finally writing something again. ;) **

**So this is a spin-off of Candace Marie's (whose also betaing this Story) Different Destiny Universe. If you haven't read her amazing Story, I suggest you do so, though I also published a short summary of events at the end of this chapter. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>With some irritation in her eyes the girl looked around.<p>

Had it been left? Or right?

How could she not remember…

Of course they had trained this situation before. They were in war, so since an attack could always come, she always had to know where to go.

Unfortunately, the last time she had trained, she'd been in her room. Not outside in the corridor.

There was no other way, if one of the Kaminoans would see her around her, she'd get problems. She had to find her was back alone.

Why did she have to follow the boys to their training?

She wasn't supposed to be there. Defect clones were supposed to stay in the east wing.

But the armor had looked too shiny, the helmets too fascinating, the weapons too dangerous, the grim faces too interesting…

She'd never seen so many people whom looked all the same, all she'd ever seen were either crippled faces, or faces like hers… girls.

Suddenly, she found herself in a hangar. With a gaze to the left and right, she quickly deduced that this was not the way to the East wing. But where to go now?

With some hesitation, the young girl went into first aisle on the right, only to hide behind a barrel.

In the room before her, hundreds of boys trained with blasters, fists and computers. All of them looked the same.

They were training for the great purpose of the clones: War.

She sighed as she watched them with her big blue eyes. How much she'd loved to be part of the war… How much she'd loved to be one of them…

But defect clones weren't supposed to be seen in public. Nobody knew that she and her brothers and sisters existed, not even the healthy brothers she was watching at the moment. She and her siblings were hidden in the east wing, curing ill clones, or cleaning, or making weaponry. Whatever they could do for the great army of the great republic would be done - as long as they'd stay a secret.

She was DT-9056, defect clone of the GAR. Well, it had been the GAR, was it the GAE now? She had heard discussions, but they'd all been kind of too boring for her.

Suddenly, three men, three clones to be exact, in beautiful armor with blue decoration walked over to the cadets. She heard one of them, a guy with a tattoo covering most of his face, talking: "Doesn't seem like all that long ago that we were cadets," He sighed. "And now we're soldiers trying to save the Republic."

"Won't be worth much if there aren't more than just soldiers and Jedi, all we know is war, we don't worry with politics," added the other one, which had a tattoo over his right eye, what the girl found to be quite fancy.

The two talking troopers left the third one, still in the armor of an ARC-trooper behind, who seemed to work on one of the communicators.

"Come on," the first one said, taking his friend over to the cadets. "Hello, I'm Jesse and this is Hardcase."

One of the cadets, who had previously studied one of the computer programs, spoke up: "What are we supposed to do now that the war's over?"

The girl was shocked for a second. Over? What were to become of her now? Would they find another war?

But then, the trooper who called himself Hardcase said: "It doesn't have to be. There's the Republic and the Empire, the choice is still yours." Then the two left, leaving the girl more confused than before.

Choice… She tasted the word.

Choice.

It was a somehow bouncy word, jumping through her mouth before coming out of the lips.

What was that anyway, choice?

She looked around. The cadets were still training, but the ARC-trooper was now standing close enough to the hangar that nobody would notice if she'd go to him.

What was this feeling?

She knew she had to hide. If the troopers would see her… What would then become of her?

If she could just stay hidden till night, then she could use the shadows to get back.

But something made her go forward, to this ARC-trooper. She trusted him. She didn't know why, but her feet just carried her forward to the clone.

With silent steps, she left her hideout and went to the man. "What's a choice?" She asked in her small voice.

The ARC-trooper looked down to her in surprise. "What, kid?"

"Choice." She said again, tasting every single letter. It really was a funny word. "A choice. What is that?"

He still looked at her in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to train with the others?"

"Noo…" She said, playing with her dark hair, draining out the syllable in a sad tone. "No, I'm not." She looked up at him. "They say it's because I'm a girl."

"A girl?" The trooper took off his helmet and kneeled down before her so they were on the same eye-height. He had a beard and a strange tattoo at one side of his head. He seemed to be around ten, what meant around twenty for human years. "You're a… girl?"

"Yes." Her crystal blue eyes met his brown ones she knew from most of her friends and all the soldiers. But she had never seen a soldier, a healthy one that was, from up so close.

"What's your name, little one?"

"DT-9056."

He smiled. "No, I mean a name. Like, my name is Fives."

"Fives…" She rolled his name over her tongue. "I like this name. Fives." It felt swift, like a breeze through her teeth.

He looked at her nearly as curious as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

She suddenly looked terrified. It had been a mistake to come out of hiding, she shouldn't have done it… "They cannot know that I'm here."

The man, Fives, tried to calm her down. "It's okay, nobody's going to know."

Nevertheless, she grabbed his arm. "Please, they cannot know." Her voice had started trembling. She knew what they had done to DT-3068.

He took her in his arms. She was still very small, maybe 3, 4 years old, in human years that was. But he couldn't say how long it had been since she had been created. "It's going to be fine."

Fives made the decision before he could really overthink it, before he got aware of the consequences. "Do you want to come with me?"

She hesitated.

He smiled. "That's what we call a choice. Your choice if you want to come with me or stay here."

She grabbed his hand. It didn't matter where he'd go, as long as it wasn't here. "Come with you."

* * *

><p>Fives decided after a few steps to rather take his new companion on his arm and carry her than holding her hand the full-time, especially since the girl still had so short legs she could hardly keep up with him.<p>

A girl… Thoughts raised through his head…

How was that possible?

Weren't the clones perfect? So how was it possible for a girl to be created?

What else had the Kaminoans held secret?

The girl hold tight onto his hand. Whatever it was that had brought them together: Fives would have called it destiny if he had been a Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, and here comes the summary ;) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you read this, you most likely did not read Different Destiny and the follow up Twist of Fate by Candace. Here very short summary of Events: <strong>

**When Ahsoka leaves the order at the end of season 5 in the Clone Wars, Anakin leaves the order with her. Obi-Wan joins them later as well. Anakin's and Padme's marriage gets public. When Anakin also lets Dooku live and rather captures him, Palpatine's plans get finally screwed. Meanwhile. the Jedi order reaccepts Anakin and decides to make some changes. This greatly Angers the rule-loving Mace Winduu, who becomes Darth Wrath as Student of Darth Maul (who took Satine prisoner, faking the death for Obi-Wan). **

**After defeating Maul, Palpatine executes Order 66, though less Jedi die this time, and 3 clone legions do not do as orders (Anakin's, Obi-Wan's and Plo Koon's), and are from then on part of the rebels. They visit, as in this prologue, Kamino then to get the DNA of the clones and find a cure for the accelerated aging by doing so. **

**Twist of fate is 14 years later, when Luke and Leia are padawans. Anakin also has one more child called Jinn with Padme, whose 5 years old (9 in this Story). Obi-Wan has the daughters Mara Jade and Annella with Satine, while Ahsoka's children with Rex are Skye and Nikata. **

**It's also the first Story with Narra. A LOT happens, and you should really read the Story to know it all, but to cut it real short, the rebels destroy the Death Star, and are now on the planet Malastare. **

**If you say: THIS IS WAY NOT ENOUGH INFORMATION, please PM-me. **

**Also, I will try to publish a short summary of what happens in the DD-universe when my chapter comes out if you wish so, so tell me in a Review ;)**


End file.
